


War of Attrition

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (in the sense that Kylo exposes himself before Hux fully consents), Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Post-TLJ, Rutting, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: For months Kylo and Hux have been tip-toeing around one another, wanting to start a sexual relationship but refusing to admit to any perceived vulnerabilities. One late night during a private meeting in Kylo's quarters, Kylo decides to implement a power move that will either break Hux's resolve or send him running for good.





	War of Attrition

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I saw [a gifset of Adam Driver in character, on a couch talking to someone and flipping back his hair while masturbating](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/post/172688173379/c4rc4ss-businesspikachu-nonibear11-adam) and the fic kind of wrote itself haha.

The air between them vibrated with tension, as it had for the last three months during their ongoing war of attrition. Kylo sat on the couch in his private quarters with Hux beside him, a foot of space separating them that neither would breach. Hux’s head was downturned as he read a report aloud to Kylo, both of them grudgingly maintaining the professional roles of Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal.

 

Kylo’s eyes traced the movements of Hux’s lips, the constricting of his throat with the occasional swallow, the dusting of his ginger eyelashes across his cheeks when he blinked, and the unconscious tick of Hux brushing a wayward strand of hair behind his ear when it fell into his eyes. It was late; late enough that they should both be in bed. But neither of them insisted on ending this meeting, both hoping and waiting that this might be the night when one of them broke. Even if it wasn’t tonight, Kylo always liked seeing Hux when the gel in his hair wore away and his hair turned soft and free.

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Hux grumbled and Kylo’s gaze flickered back up to meet Hux’s look.

 

“Vaguely,” he admitted. “My thoughts are elsewhere.”

 

“Oh? Do tell.” Hux settled his datapad in his lap and gave Kylo his full attention.

 

“You already know.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Three months of this and Kylo was losing his sanity. All Kylo could focus on was his desire to strip Hux bare and get between his legs. He knew Hux wanted it too; he could feel the man’s wants in return no matter how much Hux tried to mute his thoughts. Passion was too raw to contain, especially passion as strong as theirs. It didn’t matter that Hux was Force null; Kylo would be surprised if he couldn’t feel some of Kylo’s coursing desire mentally buffering against him when Kylo was most desperate.

 

The problem was that neither of them would outright admit it, and both refused to take action until someone asked for it. They had known each other for years now and even two years after the death of Snoke, they seemed unable to give up on the instinct of power plays. They had become one another’s confidantes and yet feared what would change if they let themselves become vulnerable. Kylo couldn’t think of anything that would make him more vulnerable than stating plainly that he wanted Hux more than anything else. He suspected Hux felt the same.

 

And therefore: stalemate.

 

“Is there something wrong with my lips, Hux?” Kylo tried to pry a confession from Hux when he caught the other man’s eyes drifting downward.

 

“As disproportioned as usual, I’m afraid,” Hux countered and turned back to his datapad.

 

Kylo bit back an aggravated sigh when Hux continued reading the report aloud. He couldn’t take much more of this. Even the brief flare of hope he had felt when he caught Hux staring at his mouth had gotten Kylo’s body thrumming with heat, intently ready to cover Hux’s body with his own as soon as he was given the offer. Now Kylo had to shift his weight where he sat, knowing that there was no way he could fully hide from view his half-hard cock in his pants.

 

Kylo was tired, and horny, and the thought of going to bed tonight, alone and unsatisfied again, had him weathering his bottom lip. He needed relief and he was desperate. A thought came to him then; an idea that might just force Hux’s hand but would provide satisfaction regardless.

 

While Hux droned on, Kylo slid his hand from his thigh to cover his crotch. Then he pressed the heel of his palm against his erection and hissed at the delicious friction, his legs shifting apart automatically. Hux’s voice faltered and when Kylo looked over he caught Hux staring. Hux’s lips parted slightly like he was going to say something but he didn’t.

 

Determined now, and a bit addicted to the relief of finally feeling something against his cock, Kylo started to palm himself in an unhurried but firm manner. Having Hux’s eyes on him did more for his arousal than his own hand and soon Kylo was fully hard and straining against the clasps of his pants. By now Hux’s datapad was forgotten and the tips of his ears were starting to redden. The sight was beautiful and egged Kylo on.

 

“What are you doing?” Hux’s voice sounded strained.

 

Kylo paused to look up and then continued to undo the clasps of his pants, shoving the layers of fabric down to free his erection. “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

Hux cleared his throat. “That’s not exactly appropriate.”

 

“I’ve never benefitted from being appropriate before,” Kylo returned. His breathing hitched as he got a hand around himself and stroked slowly. He wanted Hux to be part of this, to replace Kylo’s hand with his own or to kiss him or mark his neck. But it was still good just having Hux watching.

 

“And what do you expect me to do?” Hux demanded, though weakly.

 

“Whatever you want to do,” Kylo said honestly. When he flipped his hair away from his face, Kylo could see how flushed Hux’s skin was getting and the bulge in Hux’s tailored pants. Kylo knew Hux wanted him, but that didn’t mean he was going to make Hux take action.

 

“I should leave,” Hux said, but didn’t move.

 

“Then leave,” Kylo huffed. Blindly he had hoped this would be enough vulnerability on his end to make Hux willing to give up a little vulnerability in return and being proven wrong was making Kylo a bit irritated. His hand started to stroke faster, tighter, with his anger. It still felt good but Kylo wasn’t enjoying himself as much anymore. This had become more about proving a point than pleasure.

 

Hux said nothing else but still didn’t leave. After another thirty seconds of tense silence broken only by the sound of flesh on flesh, Hux spoke. “Stop, please.”

 

Immediately Kylo’s hand froze. He felt sick and embarrassed and avoided Hux’s gaze by clenching his own eyes closed. “I thought…” he trailed off.

 

He felt the cushions shift as Hux stood from the couch and Kylo’s heart began to splinter in his chest.

 

But then he felt the warm weight of a body settling in his lap and Kylo’s eyes flashed open. Instinctively his hands reached forward to hold Hux’s hips, offering stability as Hux settled on his thighs, knees bracketing Kylo’s hips. Hux placed one hand on Kylo’s shoulder and the other cupped Kylo’s cheek, upturning his face so their eyes would lock.

 

“Please just say it,” Hux pleaded quietly, eyes sad and yearning. “I just want to hear it once in my life.”

 

Something about Hux’s statement made Kylo ache, wishing suddenly that he hadn’t been so insistent on withholding his affection just to maintain a power dynamic. “I want you,” he stated.

 

Hux nodded and offered the smallest of smiles before he started unbuttoning his own pants. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”

 

Kylo had known. What he only knew now was the _why_ behind it. Now he was ready to make amends. As Hux’s pants were undone and pushed down as far as possible considering their position, Kylo took the liberty of fishing Hux out of his underwear. He relished in feeling Hux’s cock twitch in his hand, stiff and hot and already leaking at the tip. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” he promised and carefully wrapped a hand around both of their lengths. He couldn’t get his hand all the way around the girth of them both but it was enough and when Kylo bucked up they both groaned at the friction.

 

Kylo made no effort to start slow. They had been riling each other up for months and considering they were both hard and leaking, Kylo knew trying to draw this out would be a losing battle. He kept his grip tight and thrust up into his hand against Hux’s cock, his hand dry to start but soon slick with precome they were both dribbling. Quickly Hux reached down and wrapped a hand around Kylo’s own, fully enclosing their cocks as he too began to buck forward.

 

Kylo looped his free hand around Hux’s body and reeled him in until they were pinned together chest to chest. Their joined hands were trapped between their bodies and they continued to rut together for friction, out of breath and panting. “I’ve wanted you, Hux,” Kylo confessed, wanting to give Hux what he needed and meaning every word. “Wanted you just like this.”

 

“Don’t lie,” Hux snapped.

 

“Fine,” Kylo ground out. “I wanted your legs around me and my cock buried in your ass, happy?”

 

“Yes,” Hux said with a smile and despite his flushed, sweaty condition, his expression was serene. “Happier if you’d kiss me.”

 

If it was a taunt, it was one Kylo met willingly. His free hand moved from the small of Hux’s back to cradle his neck and Kylo dragged Hux immediately into a kiss. It was claiming rather than soft, three months of hunger finally finding satiation. They both moaned into it, Hux the louder of the two and just turning Kylo on more. Both of them tightened the grip of their hand and started to thrust in earnest, the locking of their lips somehow heightening the pleasure of their cocks rubbing together.

 

The build-up was too quick to stave off even if Kylo wanted to, which he didn’t. He continued to rut against Hux and rubbed the pad of his thumb against Hux’s weeping slit. Hux’s fingers immediately dug into Kylo’s shoulder as he arched in Kylo’s lap and came with a cry that Kylo swallowed down greedily. Kylo didn’t need more stimulation than the sensation and sound of Hux coming in his lap and he finally broke away from the kiss to moan through his own orgasm.

 

They continued to rock together gently until they were both spent, which was when Hux slumped against Kylo who supported his weight. Against Kylo’s neck Hux muttered, “About kriffing time.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Kylo huffed and rested his head back against the top of cushion of the couch. They remained like that until Kylo started to doze, which he jolted out of quickly and forced himself to sit up straight even though he kept both arms around Hux. “You’re staying the night, right?”

 

“I should hope so,” Hux answered and yawned. He stretched in Kylo’s embrace and then looked down. “Sorry about your shirt.”

 

Kylo looked down as well and shrugged at the mess he saw. “It'll wash and half of it is mine anyway.”

 

They disentangled their bodies and stood from the couch slowly. Kylo peeled off his soiled shirt to throw in the laundry chute and offered Hux access to the refresher first. A few minutes later Kylo also finished in the refresher and stepped into his bedroom to find Hux seated on the edge of his bed, looking unsure if he belonged there. Kylo could read the uncertainty in Hux’s body as easily as through the Force.

 

Kylo approached and knelt between Hux's legs, making it impossible for Hux to avoid his gaze. "You know I only held back because I feared your rejection, right?"

 

Hux pursed his lips as he studied Kylo's face for a moment and then he sighed. "If you say so." He still sounded hesitant but Kylo saw the way Hux's shoulders relaxed.

 

Kylo stood slowly, cupping Hux's face between his palms as he did so to rise into a kiss that Kylo hoped was both gentle and reassuring. He felt the way Hux melted into it and kissed him back and Kylo relished in it. After a minute Kylo broke the kiss to whisper against Hux's lips, "Come to bed," and Hux followed him willingly under the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
